Esta Carta Como Uma Despedida
by Adne Hellena
Summary: [Oneshot. YAOI CAMUS e MILO]As últimas palavras à Milo, antes da partida de Camus e a lembrança em comum de dois cavaleiros que sempre se amaram.


_**Nome**: Esta carta como uma despedida_

**_Yaoi Camus x Milo_**

_**Autora:** Adne.Chan_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya não me pertence, lógico¬¬, o que é uma pena, se fossem meus... Tadeeeeeeenhos!! Iam viver fazendo... - tapam a boca da autora -

_Itálicos - Pensamentos_

* * *

O cavaleiro levantou-se mais cedo que o habitual. Por que ele havia se levantado mais cedo mesmo? _Ah, sim. _A saudade não o deixava dormir, a curta distancia que o separava da casa de Aquário pareciam quilômetros se somada à frieza de Camus. _Era por isso... _Por mais uma vez não conseguia dormir. Por mais uma vez passara a noite sonhando, com um olhar que fosse, de seu amado.

_Ah, Câ. Porque me trata assim? Eu sempre fui seu melhor amigo, o único com quem você se abria, o único com quem você ria... _Escorpião fechou os olhos com este ultimo pensamento, lembrava-se perfeitamente da primeira vez que viu o aquariano rir de verdade; não, naquele dia Aquário não ria, ele gargalhava.

* * *

Era mês de junho, e com toda aquela mistura étnica, era impossível não adaptar algumas tradições à rotina do Santuário e dos pequenos cavaleiros de Athena. E foi assim que naquela fatídica tarde, as cozinheiras se organizavam para preparar uma festa junina aos pequeninos. E foi naquela tarde que Milo aprontou uma que ficaria na memória de todos daquele lugar, mas principalmente nas de Milo e Camus.

O pequeno Milo, no auge de seus 4 anos, entrou sorrateiro na cozinha, local proibido aos cavaleirinhos. Ordens de Shion, ninguém podia desobedecer. Mas Milo era Milo, e não satisfeito, arrastou consigo o francês, que apesar de falar fluentemente o grego, só conversava o que fosse estritamente necessário. Resumindo, o francês estava lá para salvar apele do escorpiano.

Milo e Camus, escondidos dentro do gabinete da pia, assistiram as "tias" prepararem pratos e mais pratos com vários doces estranhos, umas bebidas de cheiro forte, com vinho e gengibre. Enquanto Camus tentava entender como sairiam dali, Milo observava as tias caminharem de um lado a outro. Então, no descuido de uma delas, enfiou as mãozinhas numa cesta próxima e tirou duas maças, mas foi descoberto.

Tia Náxi viu os dedinhos minúsculos se escondendo debaixo da pia. _Tão bem escondido, Milo! _Pensou tentando segurar o riso. Ela esperou paciente até que as outras cozinheiras saíssem e, agachada em frente à cortina da pia, hesitou em puxar o pano ao ouvir vozes cochichando.

- Camus, toma! Pega uma e assim que elas nos verem você corre! – pediu escorpião deixando uma das maçãs nas mãos do amigo.

- Non, Milo! Se elas o pegarem, você vai ficar de castigo! Non posso deixar isso acontecer! – o aquariano fitou o amiguinho e, vendo a tia se mexer, abaixou o mais tom de voz – Eu me perdi, Milo! Non sei encontrar o caminho de volta, certo?

Tia Náxi, que ouviu toda a conversa, ameaçou puxar a cortina. Camus, com medo de Milo levar bronca, colocou-se atrás do grego e quando viu a luz (e as pernas da tia), empurrou o amigo para fora, fazendo-o esquecer das maçãs. A cozinheira-babá viu um vulto loiro correr por entre suas pernas e ao voltar-se ao gabinete, deparou-se com um lindo ruivinho de porte altivo e sério a encará-la. Não pôde deixar de rir!

- O que faz aqui, Camus? Sabe que a cozinha é proibida, non? – perguntou imitando o sotaque do francês – Aquele espevitado do Milo o arrastou até aqui, não foi? – tornou erguendo o garotinho nos braços.

- Non. Non vim porque ele me pediu. – se limitou a responder, não tinha que dar satisfações a ela, ou tinha? – Na verdade... Milo queria uma maçã... E eu sabia que ele ia se meter em confusão, então resolvi vir com ele! Ele sabia que as maçãs eram para o almoço, e eu também, mas achei que non faria mal em ajudá-lo... Me desculpe!

- Tudo bem, Camus! O que você fez foi uma coisa muito nobre! – a tia explicou vendo-o esboçar um pequeno sorriso – Você provou que há um sentimento de amizade por Milo! – abraçou o garoto sem notar sua mudança de humor.

Camus se deixou ser abraçado por tia Náxi e ser levado até Shion. Mas ela não o fez. Soltou no chão e deu-lhe a mão, voltando ao pátio, onde as cozinheiras montavam as mesas e distribuíam bandeirinhas coloridas pelo salão. Estava tudo muito bem arrumado e tia Náxi explicou enfim, para quê eram aquelas maçãs.

Um pouco mais afastado da arena de treinamento, um Milo esperava impaciente o retorno de Camus. Como toda criança, estava zangado por ter esquecido as maçães, mas estava preocupado por Camus não voltar logo. Sentado em cima de uma enorme pedra, Milo olhava as nuvens com uma melancolia digna de um homem apaixonado, mas no coração puro de uma criança inocente.

Seus olhos brilharam ao ver o garoto de cabelos cor de rubi caminhando tranqüilamente até a pedra. Não sabia explicar porquê, mas em seu coração de criança, sentia-se imensamente feliz por ver o amigo. Em suma, estava tão feliz por ver o aquariano que ate havia se esquecido das maçãs.

- Camus! Você está bem? Tia Náxi ficou muito brava? Ela te levou pro Shion? Ele te bateu? Ficou de castigo? – perguntou atropelando as palavras e puxando a túnica do francês, para ver se tinha alguma marca.

- Eu estou bem, Milo. – respondeu sério – Mas você ficou sem as maçãs.

- Ah, tudo bem... – respondeu o grego voltando a se sentar na pedra – Mas eu ainda peguei isso pra você, Câ... – estendeu a mãozinha com 03 pedaços de chocolate – Eu sei que você gosta... Você diz que não, mas eu sei que gosta...

- Obrigado, Mi... – sorriu o francesinho sentado ao lado do amigo – Eu também peguei isso pra você... – estendeu ao grego uma maçã que estava escondida em sua túnica.

- Câ...

- Tia Náxi não ficou brava, não. – explicou dando uma dentada no chocolate – Ela disse que achou engraçado ouvir a gente armando um plano.

- Você é meu melhor amigo, Câ, mesmo você sendo assim gelado... – o grego deitou-se na pedra e levou a maçã à boca. Deu uma dentada.

- Você também é meu melhor amigo, Mi, mesmo sendo tão quente. – deitou-se ao lado do escorpiano.

E não se sabe o porquê, mas no momento em que se encararam, as duas crianças começaram a rir. Gargalharam com a simplicidade dos sentimentos que eles mesmos desconheciam; gargalharam com a inocência e a certeza de um sentimento recíproco e verdadeiro.

_

* * *

_E mesmo contra a vontade, Escorpião se obrigou a tomar uma ducha fria. Só assim para desviar seus pensamentos de Aquário para a gélida água. 

Antes mesmo das 5 horas da manhã, Milo já transitava pelos corredores de sua casa. Desceu as escadas e, ao adentrar o salão principal, deparou-se com um envelope branco e lacrado. Pegou-o ressabiado e voltou-se à sua cama. Constatou que não havia remetente, apenas um lacre na forma de cristal de gelo, em cera azul clara.

_Cristal de gelo, em cera azul clara... Que brega! _Desdenhou abandonando o envelope no criado-mudo. Fechou os olhos. Suspirou. Deitou-se na cama e encarou o teto. Curtiu sua melancolia até que algo iluminasse seus pensamentos.

- Camus! – pegou o envelope e rasgou-o sem nenhuma delicadeza. Um lado de sua consciência temia o conteúdo da carta; o outro dizia insistentemente que lesse o mais rápido possível. E obedeceu. Esqueceu os temores e ateve-se apenas às letras escritas por Aquário.

"_Milo._

_Eu sei que isso parece estranho, mas eu nunca escrevi uma carta. Nada mais justo que eu comece por você, non? Nada mais justo que eu comece por meu melhor amigo._

_Escorpião, tenho tanto para lhe dizer... E nem sei como começar... Bom, Milo, estou indo embora. Quer dizer, não vou para a Sibéria ou treinar Hyoga no Japão; estou voltando para França. Quando ler esta carta, eu provavelmente não estarei mais na Grécia._

_E imagino que esteja se sentindo traído, mas eu não queria lhe contar nada antes do tempo. A verdade é que... Eu não queria fazê-lo sofrer, Milo. Eu sinto muito. Você sempre foi meu melhor e único amigo, Milo. E eu nunca lhe devolvi um sorriso sequer._

_Antes que você saiba de tudo pela boca de outros, vou contar-lhe toda a verdade. Não vou deixar que os outros estraguem o que temos um com o outro._

_Eu vou me casar, Milo. Estou prometido a uma moça francesa desde pequeno. Desde tão pequeno que nem me lembro ao certo. Sabia desde que vim para Grécia que minha estadia aqui seria curta, apenas para cumprir meu dever para com Athena. Por isso não queria me apegar a ninguém. Mas é impossível não se apegar a você._

_Eu sei que você deve estar chorando agora, e eu já não estou aí para secar suas lágrimas. Me desculpe, Milo. É meu dever. Eu não queria deixá-lo... Você não sabe a imensa saudade que sinto de você; de todos vocês. Até da novela mexicana que reunia as amazonas na Casa de Peixes. _

_Entenda esta carta como uma despedida, __mon ami__. Não tive coragem para falar-lhe pessoalmente. Mas jamais me esquecerei de tudo o que passamos juntos; nem mesmo da primeira vez que me fez sorrir. _

_Obrigado, Mi. Por tudo o que passamos juntos. Por ter me dado a minha vida._

_Camus"_

Ao terminar a leitura, MIlo abraçou a carta; de fato haviam rolado algumas lágrimas de seus olhos. Mas o que realmente lhe fez chorar não foi o turbilhão de recordações que lhe invadiram a mente; não foi muito menos que isso. Foi uma ínfima declaração, em letras borradas, no canto direito da carta; uma declaração em letra firme e delicada que dizia:

"_Mon Ange. Obrigado. Você me ensinou a amar._

_Eu sempre vou me lembrar disso, Milo._

_Eu sempre vou AMAR você!"_

Com essas palavras ecoando em sua mente, Milo deixou-se cair sobre os lençóis; ele simplesmente não sentia mais o mundo à sua volta. Cada objeto, cada movimento, cada som deixava de existir. O único ruído que se ouvia era o ruído de seus soluços doloridos, amargos, sofridos.

- Meu Camus... – murmurou se encolhendo na cama, como se procurasse nos lençóis frios e vazios um conforto para a dor que lhe tomava o peito; fazendo-o arder mais que sua própria Agulha Escarlate. – Vou sempre AMAR você... SEMPRE...

Sem que o escorpiano percebesse, um vulto assistia, oculto em sombras de uma noite quase encerrada, aquela agonia sentimentalista e egoísta. A leve brisa da janela não era capaz de mover seus cabelos cor de rubi, e as emoções não eram visíveis em suas orbes igualmente vermelhas. Apenas uma coisa o denunciou: uma lágrima que correu solitária por seu rosto e que trouxe consigo uma onda irreprimível de soluços e mais lágrimas.

Como que por impulso, o vulto adentrou o quarto e tomou o cavaleiro nos braços; ambos tão atordoados que mal sentiram o toque de suas peles. Impaciente, puxou o grego mais contra seu peito e atacou-lhe a boca com voracidade e delicadeza. Apenas assim, Escorpião teve noção do que se passava: estava sendo abraçado e beijado por um homem que nem sabia quem era!

Desvencilhou-se brutalmente de seus braços, para logo em seguida constatar que não era um homem qualquer que o beijava, era Camus. _Seu Camus, seu Amigo, seu Amor. Seu eterno Amor. _E então a onda de lágrimas e soluços cessada pelo susto, retornou, com ainda mais força, mas desta vez era diferente. Eram lágrimas de alegria.

- Câ... Você... – sussurrou deslizando as pontas dos dedos pela face do amigo enquanto este o calava com um doce e rápido beijo.

- Eu não posso ficar longe de você, Milo. Não posso dar meu coração a outra pessoa que não seja você. – respondeu enrolando os cachos dourados tão admirados, tão desejados em seus dedos, sentindo o perfume marcante que sempre desejou sentir – Eu te amo, Milo. Muito. A minha vida é aqui! Não importa o que aconteça.

- Eu também te amo. Muito! – murmurou atacando os lábios do aquariano e jogando-o na cama – Eu sempre amei, Camus. Sempre vou amar.

E num pedido mudo, os lábios foram colados novamente. E num pedido mudo, os corpos entregues um ao outro. Um pedido ínfimo, onde duas almas se fundiram para sempre.

_

* * *

_


End file.
